the protector
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: He is her protector, she is a pureblood...now. can they forget their past and make a future?


"Sir?" Questioned the Slytherin king with measured shock. "Would you repeat that?"

"Ms. Granger needs your particular talents as a skilled defense against the dark arts practitioner." Professor Dumbledor repeated flatly.

"What about Potty and the Weasel? I suspect I already know the answer to this, but Are they completely useless?" Draco spat.

Snape smirked proudly.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. _It wouldn't hurt to explain the situation to Mr. Malfoy._

He turned an inquisitive eye to Professor Snape who nodded and shrugged – _why not?_

It would help bring him on board and make him less resistant to the task at hand.

He began…"The Golden Trio had a falling out of sorts. Mr. Weasley was...is extremely controlling of Ms. Granger and tried to …..harm Mr. Potter with a transfiguration charm when he found the two on several occasions sitting a bit too close for his comfort." Albus let his words sink in and then continued, "Mr. Potter responded similarly – and not surprisingly, was more effective with his charm than Mr. Weasely.

Afterwards, however, Mr. Potter felt guilty about what happened and apologized to Mr. Weasley, turning him back into the red-head we all know and they ended up both blaming Ms. Granger for coming in between them."

Snape stifled a laugh. _I'm never going to get tired of listening to this story and imagine the weasel AS a weasel_. He thought to himself.

At Malfoys shocked expression he continued. "Ms. Granger has made enemies and has been receiving threats to her life.

When I requested the assistance of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley they expressed something that can only be categorized as appreciation for wanting her harmed and refused to help protect her. So, after some thought regarding this matter, I felt their refusal may have been a blessing in disguise as they are not nearly as skilled, talented and quick thinking as you are, Mr. Malfoy."

There was more, but Dumbledore was hesitant – _how much is too much information?_ _The boy was, after all, a death eater's son. Well it was better Malfoy knew the whole story_…he thought to himself. _He will be more enthusiastic to help_ – he rationalized.

"There is more…" Dumbledore added.

Draco just raised his eyebrows and cast a glance at his Godfather, who nodded curtly for him to pay attention.

Draco returned his attention to twinkely-eyes of Albus Dumbledor.

"Part of the death threats she is receiving is because she is not a muggle born witch. Her parents sent her to the Grangers for protection when she was a child.

She is descendent from the Peverall line.

She turns 17 tomorrow and the charms set to protect her will expire. Her appearance will change slightly as will her power.

She is quite a clever witch now, but when she 'ascends' her power will be titan. You have already ascended, have you not?"

"What? She is a pureblood? Bloody hell. Yes, sir I have ascended." He remarked in disbelief at all that had been offered him. Then... "I'll help."

He looked at Snape again and received permission to leave.

Draco turned on his heel and walked out the door silently shaking his head at how incredibly stupid her two 'friends' were.

Dumbledore was left to his own musings…_this will be an interesting pairing…"_

_***_

She plopped down on her chair with crookshanks to keep from falling over. _She was what? A pureblood? She was now Hermione Peverall?_

…she woke up earlier feeling much more …alive than she had in a long time – rejuvenated even.

Thinking she just slept well, she walked into the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror and screamed.

Her mother came running in and at the sight of her daughters 'new look' realized she had to tell Hermione the truth.

"…so, we agreed to keep you and love you and make sure you were safe." Jane Granger said sadly, knowing that her time with Hermione was coming to an end.

She pulled out a magical certificate of birth for Hermione to see. Hermione gasped slightly as she noted the name at the top _Hermione Violetta Peverall._

"Wow." Was all she could muster. She needed to think.

"Mom, I need to just be alone for a bit. Can I take this (referring to the birth certificate)?" Jane Granger nodded in response "of course. It's yours."

Hermione went to her bathroom and stood in front of her mirror, examining each new detail.

She was delighted. Her hair had turned from a frizzy mousy brown color to straight, gleaming black hair. It reached the small of her back in a V shape. She shook it a bit for good measure.

She also noted that she was taller. Her normal 5'3" frame was now, as she stood against the wall for accurate measurement, 5'7".

She looked thinner and had curves in all the right places. Her skin was an almost alabaster white…flawless and her normally hazel eyes were a midnight blue.

Her legs were perfectly shaped – long, sculpted topped by a rounded and firm bum leading to a flat stomach…_What?_ She thought _did my boobs grow too?_

"YES!" she cheered aloud…too loud.

"Is everything ok Mea?" her mom called through the door.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, mom."

_I have to go shopping._ She thought, with a smile.

As Hermione said good bye to her mother, she felt sadness that this all seemed to be coming to an end.

Her childhood.

She hugged her mom briefly and promised to return soon.

_Shopping by myself kind of sucks._ She thought weakly.

_Harry and Ron hate me; Ginny isn't talking to me because Harry isn't talking to me. I have one more year of school, but even though I am returning as head girl, I will have no friends and everyone will hate me_.

"Cheer up old girl; you'll get thru this like always." She said to herself.

Shoulders back chin up, go shopping.

As she was walking around a corner with all her bags in tow, who does she physically bump into? Blaise Zabini.

"Well hello." Blaise crooned looking Hermione up and down…twice.

The fact that she didn't look like Hermione, meant that she felt pretty safe walking alone, even after the threats.

It was also pretty crowded so she wasn't apprehensive about sharing a little secret with someone who didn't think twice about her….normally; besides – she _had_ to tell someone.

"Hello Blaise." Replied Hermione tightly.

With an arch of his brow and a suspicious look he asked "how do you know my name?"

"It's me. Hermione Grang…er or Peverall, really." She scowled; _this will take some getting used to_ she thought.

"What?"

"Peverall. Hermione Violetta Peverall. I know crazy right? But it is a long story, so suffice it to say, I'm a pureblood and the charms expired this morning, which is why I don't look the same." She rambled out in one breath.

At his look of shock and decidedly primitive slack jawed state, she broke him out of his trance. "Blaise?"

"Huh. That's….wow….. You know.. crazy….but welcome to the party Gran….Peverall." Blaise stumbled. Then muttered a quick good bye and left with a shake of his head.

He couldn't wait to tell Draco…. He would flip. Hermione is a pureblood! Draco has been obsessing about Gryffindors golden girl since third year…even after she smacked him. Heehee Just then….

"Hey mate" Blaise called.

"Hey. What's up man?" replied Draco with a smile.

"You are not going to believe this shit. Let's go have a drink." Blaise said quite excitedly as he explained what he just found out from the golden girl herself.

She arrived at Hogwarts a few days early as is custom for the heads. She wondered briefly if Dumbldore had any more information on who sent the letters. She also wondered who head boy was….

"Hello Ms. …Peverall, is it?" Dumbledore asked as she sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"Yes. Did you know?" she asked.

"Yes." He responded and moved on to another subject.

"We have some information on who is threatening you, but until I confirm it I am not going to share that information. We also have someone who will assist in protecting you."

Hermione sat up straighter, hoping that Harry and Ron had come to their senses. "Harry and Ron?" she smiled.

"No. I'm sorry. I know they mean the world to you." Dumbldore told her as he patted her hand like a child who just lost her best friends…_fitting_ she thought.

Hermione sighed and decided to make the best of what she got – maybe it wouldn't be some old fat auror with nothing to do but ogle young women…

"So who's the lucky body guard?" she asked flatly.

"That would be me." said Draco walking…no, he wasn't just walking; he was gliding in.

It amazed her how both he and his ego fit through the door at the same time.

She already felt a bit breathless in Dumbledore's office due to his ever expanding ego. Goodness.

Although...He did look good.

He was broad shouldered, narrow waisted, tall and lean, but not too lean, with grey eyes and full lips. _Quidditch had done him some good. He really was a beautiful man, if there ever was one._ She thought.

He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk when he took note at her obvious stares.

She turned around to Dumbledore "NO WAY! This… this …Neanderthal is not going to protect me. More like he would throw me to the wolves….and he is _Slytherin." _The last word was clipped with a marked distaste for its meaning. "And I …am a Gryffindor." She declared proudly.

"Yes. Well, we have overcome that obstacle and made you two head girl and head boy.

You will also be sharing a common room and have adjoining suites." Dumbledore stated.

"Any questions?" At their stunned, but silent expressions he led them up to their rooms.

They reached the top level and came to a portrait of two dragons in flight over the ocean and a siren on the rocks requesting their password.

Dumbledore turned to them and said "your password should reflect the both of you. Here is what I need for you to plan for me –as heads- for the year; weekend trips for the school, three dances, two events and times for first year arrivals. Settle in, get started and I will have the house elf Lorna bring you up dinner." At that he whirled around and walked away leaving Draco and Hermione to figure out a password…

"Well?"

"Well what?" Draco snapped.

"Password?" sighed Hermione.

Then she perked up "oh! I know, how about Ferret?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"You just crack yourself up don't you? Why don't we try to get along? I am, after all not only your co-head, but your protector?" He drawled as he took in her long legs and flat stomach…he decided she was wearing too many clothes. _Focus man focus!_

"Dragonheart?"

After a short pause Draco nodded in agreement.

He whispered the password and the portrait opened. He stood back for her to proceed first then watched her walk thru with darkening arousal at her backside and perfectly formed legs. He also yearned for that sleek hair to fall over him…..whoa! Easy tiger…._this is going to be a really long year_ He thought.

***

Sessions were beginning in two days and tomorrow the prefects from each house would be arriving. Draco and Hermione would facilitate a meeting to convey each house rules, responsibilities, house demographics and patrol schedule.

Draco and Hermione were sitting by the fire talking. "So what are we going to do for the next few hours?" he asked mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought what a flirt he was. She never expected this; what a pleasant surprise.

"weeeellll, Professor McGonagall was kind enough to share the coming years syllabus with me. We could get started on transfiguration homework."

"Oh goodie! Can we? Can we?" he said sarcastically. "What a straight arrow you are, Hermione. Even with this 'new' you"

She didn't know whether she should be offended or happy...she would take it as a compliment. "Why thank you kind sir."

"Well let's get started."

"Draco?"

"hmmmm?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow. Ron and Harry are Prefects. What if they… what if things don't go well?" Hermione worried aloud.

"Who cares? If they do not realize what a good friend you have been, then bullocks on them." Draco didn't mean it to sound as sincere as he did. He was Draco Malfoy - arrogant git. He was only here at Dumbledore's request and acknowledgement of his 'talent in the dark arts' what did he care how carrot top and potty treated the know-it-all, bossy, used-to-be mud...muggleborn witch?. He didn't. That's right, he didn't care at all.

"Draco?"

"What now?"

"What are you thinking? You are wearing the oddest expression."

"Homework. Hermione. Homework."

"Right." _Did he just call me Hermione?_

The next two days were uneventful...thankfully.

Draco and Hermione spent most of their time together. They talked about everything and both felt –though it went unsaid- that they had a strong connection with each other.

They spoke about their childhoods and parents and what the future would hold for them. They laughed at the thought of running into each other 10 years from now and laughing at all of the spells and potions and name calling that had happened at school, while also remembering this time fondly.

They spoke of careers and children, but not spouses. For some reason, neither of them wanted to 'go there' just yet.

***

At Hogwarts first all-school breakfast on the third day. Hermione woke to a grumpy Draco and found Crookshanks locked in the bathroom meowing like no one's business.

"You could have let him out." she quipped.

"He's your cat. You take care of him"

"What's wrong with you this morning?" She asked a little concerned.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I need to go take care of some Slytherin business." Draco snapped, not meaning to be so grumpy, but the truth was that he was getting comfortable with her and genuinely liked her....more than just as a friend.

"This sucks" he whispered to himself not realizing she heard him and misunderstood.

"YOU ARE A FIRST CLASS PRICK MALFOY! I am trying to make the best of this situation and thought we had overcome the past six friggin years of torment, but noooooo. WELL EFF YOU, MALFOY" With that she stalked off to get ready for the day.

He quietly exited the common room feeling more than a little guilty and laughing a little to himself – _did she just say 'eff you'? She couldn't even tell someone off correctly_.

"She was almost in tears as she climbed in the shower.

"What an idiot I was to believe that we really liked each other. Stupid stupid stupid girl."

When she walked in to eat breakfast with the other Gryffindors, everyone was staring.

She was looking for a place to sit down, when Ron managed to ask "Would you like to sit by me?"

She looked inquisitively at him, thinking for a split second that they had come to their senses and sat down happily.

"So are you doing anything this evening?" Ron asked without stuttering.

She looked at him confused, "I have patrol tonight Ron. Besides, I thought you were angry at me."

"Hermione? HERMIONE?!" he shouted as it dawned on him that this lovely creature sitting beside him was 'their' Hermione. _Think, Ron. Think_ he thought frantically.

Then it hit him, "Hermione, I'm sorry about being so .....Well you know. Maybe we could give it another go. What do you say?" Ron asked confident that she would forgive him like always.

"You mean you aren't mad at me? We can be friends again? I was so worried that we wouldn't be able to fix this. I have missed you guys so much..." Hermione gushed.

"No, he's wants to do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing again, Hermione." Harry cleared up

Her face fell and she looked at Ron again. "No, Ron, I can't go thru that again. I would love to be friends though."

"What? So now that you're a rich beautiful pureblood you can't associate with us lowly Weasley's?" Ron Sneered.

Astonished "what are you talking about? Can't we be friends?" She looked pleadingly at Ginny who was glaring at her like she had just kissed Harry full on the lips.

"We don't want snobs and don't need little know-it-all girls who think they are better than we are." Harry said.

At that they all slid down away from her and left her to eat alone.

***

During this display, Draco was watching hesitantly, he saw her initial joy; watched her face light up and felt....disappointment, then watched, in the next instant as they shunned her and her previous smile faded.

He felt a need to comfort - _how foreign_. At this point his body acted of its own accord and he got up, walked over to where she was sitting and held out his hand to her.

***

She was stunned and beginning to feel like she was going to cry. She didn't notice the abrupt silence in hall….and then footsteps. Like the kind of confident footsteps you hear when a principal is walking purposefully down a school hallway.

Then, he was there.

She nodded and took his hand, but before he left he just had a couple things to get off his chest.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. She was your best friend for SIX YEARS!

The brains behind every solution to the messes you involved her in.

She supported you, stood by you and fought by your side in the direst of times!

This is the thanks she gets? Well, if she won't say it - I will. SOD OFF!" and walked her (hand in hand) to the Slytherin table.

He nodded to Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe to make space for her.

As they did, Hermione turned around just in time to see Ron stand up, point his wand at Draco and yelled "Stupefy!"

At the same time Hermione pointed her wand and yelled "Finite Incantatum!" to nullify his spell then "Petrificus Totalus "to bind him; AND THEN sat down.

It all happened so fast none of the professors had enough time to react, so they sat….stunned; except Snape, who was smirking and McGonagall who was filled with pride at Hermione's quick action.

Dumbledore watched this scene play out with a twinkle in his eye. _Yes this is exactly what was needed_.

She looked around nervously to the people at the Slytherin table.

"So, How 'bout them Canons?" she asked.

The Slytherins laughed and nodded their approval – _she'd be just fine here….with us_. Draco thought happily.

When they returned to their portrait a folded parchment was floating, waiting for Hermione. She hesitated, but courage prevailed and she took it while Draco whispered the password.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"It's another one." As she handed it to him with tears in her eyes.

**Live everyday like it is your last. Your time is drawing near.**

"You stay here. I'm going to get Dumbledore." Draco hurried out the door.

While he was gone she couldn't just sit here …doing nothing. So she pulled out her potions book to do some studying. As she touched the page and started reading she noted after a bit that she was reading quite fast – faster than normal. She thought for a moment…_did she comprehend the script? Yes. Was she actually reading? ….hmmm, no_. After some trial and error she realized that she merely had to touch a page to 'read'. _Awesome! _She couldn't wait to tell Draco. _Was this new 'power' part of ascending?_ She wondered.

***

Draco returned after a while with Blaise. They walked in to see her turn her head away, touch the book and smile…curious, they faced each other with a questioning look. Draco shrugged "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I can read without seeing the words!" She said excitedly.

"How cool is that? Do you know how much more information I can obtain???" She continued "I can also touch objects and know its history!!! I haven't figured out the triggers for this yet, but I put my head down on this book and now know that Professor McGonagall threw it at Professor Snape once!"

"Ok that one's cool." Blaise said

"Well, Dumbledore took the parchment and said he would contact us if anything came of it. Otherwise, it's life as usual." Draco stated

Blaise hung around for a bit longer then he and Draco went to dinner. Hermione stayed behind to study …and avoid another scene, but she promised to not let anyone in and to stay put.

***

Later, during patrol Draco and Hermione spent the time talking.

"Blaise is pretty nice." She said

"Yeah, he's a good guy. We've been friends for years. He and a few others are the only ones I trust, really."

"Was it hard, Draco?"

"Was what hard?"

"Betraying your father?" She saw him stiffen and hoped he wouldn't get angry at her for asking about something so personal.

He relaxed and sighed, "Yeah. It was. But my mom and I had been ….hurt so often for so long by him that I just thought enough was enough. You know?"

She stopped and turned to face him "I'm so sorry for you. No child should have to see those things…know those things" her voice trailed off and suddenly he was closer.

She felt his warm breath on her cheek…neck.

"I'm glad I'm here now….with you" he whispered to her then turned his face to graze his lips over hers. The kiss deepened and her hands went to his chest, he pulled her closer with one hand at the small of her back and the other under her hair on her neck.

Her skin was so soft, her smell was intoxicating, her mouth warm.

He was being consumed with desire for her…._stop Malfoy. STOP!_

He pulled away and shook his head, "I can't do this here. I... I am supposed to protect you."

_Hermione POV_

Compassion for this boy…man just broke her heart.

What a prick Lucious Malfoy was.

She looked into those smoldering grey eyes and her core warmed, her skin tingled.

He whispered in her ear then kissed her. She was pretty sure her knees were going to give out, thankfully, he pulled her to him.

He was so warm and strong – you wouldn't see it, but wow.

Hellooo chest muscles; so safe in his embrace. He smelled so good.

_I'm going to die a happy woman if my life ends now._ She thought.

Then he stopped…crushing disappointment… _he is protecting me. I really love this about him. _

Then they walked quietly back to their separate bedrooms to ….sleep, sort of.

***

As Hermione left her potions class she made her way to the first floor girls bathroom (moaning Myrtle) to get some alone time. She was done with her classes for the day and just needed to think.

What she did encounter were Slytherin girls having a little party.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked in her most authoritative voice.

"Playing Twisted Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" Pansy asked with a gleam in her eye.

This was not Hermione. _She should study_. "How do you play?"

"Well, it's T or D with shots – if you lie during a truth confession, the shot will slide towards you and you drink and if you refuse a dare, you drink. Understand?" Millicent asked with a devious smile.

"ok." She sat down nervously.

The Slytherin women looked at each other and Daphne spoke first "Truth or Dare Hermione."

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed Harry Potter?"

"NO!" The shot glass slid to her.

She looked around to see raised eyebrows and knowing glances. "Wait just a minute. It was a chaste peck on the cheek!" Hermione pleaded.

"Still counts as a kiss. Drink up!" Pansy ordered.

"Fine." Then Hermione downed the shot…._hey, that wasn't bad_. She thought relieved.  
They went around the circle, and it was Hermione's turn again. "Truth."

"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about Professor Snape?"

"Merlin, NO" the shot glass slid to her.

"SERIOUSLY? Only once and it was during a potions class, the fumes were going to my head."

"tsk tsk. Still counts. Drink up." Millicent laughed.

After a moment Pansy said, "My, my, my what a little liar the Gryffindor golden girl is – Who woulda thunk it?"

Hermione feeling a bit tipsy said "Courage and bravery. Honesty is only mentioned in the small print at the bottom of the Gryffindor contract." This resulted in a fit of laughter from the group.

Just then…

Ginny walked in with tears in her eyes and a relieved look that she found Hermione. Hermione stood "what happened?"

"I…I walked in on Harry and Padma….snogging….I mean really snogging.

At that moment I felt like I HAD to find you. I am so sorry. I feel like a haze has been lifted. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I will – we're friends. Have a seat." Hermione motioned to a space between Daphne and Astoria.

All were introduced…again in a friendly manner and the game resumed.

After eight more rounds– Ginny had quite a few shots due to her 'fibbing'

Astoria slurred "all these little mistruths. Godrick Gryffindor would be appalled!"

"Courage and bravery" Ginny replied and laughter erupted from everyone!

"What about you, does lying come naturally to your house?"

The Slytherin girls replied in unison "Cunning." Hermione laughed and said "well now that we know what the party lines are, let's play!"

It was Ginny's turn "Dare".

Hermione smiled, "I dare you to go skinny dipping right now in the black lake."

They all laughed and Ginny said "All the way naked?"

Pansy said "bra and knickers."

Ginny nodded then said "How about one more shot then we all go?" They smiled and agreed.

Millicent proposed, "A toast. To Bravery, courage and …" "Cunning." They said in unison. "Down the hatch!"

Hermione magically cleaned up all the glasses and such and off they went tearing down the grass (in a not so straight line) to the Black Lake.

Discarding clothes, they were laughing and running then jumping in the cold lake with nothing but bras, knickers and the confidence of teenaged hormones.

It was a warm day and they knew other students were in their last classes of the day then they would go eat, so the girls had time to lounge around.

Ginny, Hermione and Pansy were laying on the grass when Draco and Blaise strolled up.

"Well Hello Ladies." Blaise drawled – agonizing over which lovely lady he would eyeball first.

Hermione, a bit self conscious, made a feeble attempt at covering herself, when Draco remarked "Don't, Mea. You're beautiful."

"I think Draco is a bit smitten. Maybe the water will help cool him off…" Millicent crooned as she and the other girls approached Draco with ill intent.

He backed away slowly, shaking his head and telling them (in all his Malfoy arrogance) "NO, you will not!" Just before they caught him and dragged him into the water and then turned their eyes on Blaise.

Draco and Blaise walked back to the Slytherin common room making squishing noises from their shoes.

"Was that the Weaselette with them?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"When did she grow up? Did you see that body and her smile…" Blaise whispered as he went to get a drink.

Draco laughed, "Yeah. I don't know man, I always thought she was smarter and unlike the others. I'm going to get some dry clothes, see you in a bit." He left Blaise climbing the stairs to his room to do the same.

"Dragonheart." And the portrait opened for Draco.

He walked in to find Hermione – Mea to him- lying on the couch, passed out.

He took this opportunity to drink in the sight of her.

Her toe nails painted delicate pink, long sinewy legs, sculpted thighs….what resided between her thighs –cute pajama shorts that hugged her bottom and outlined the curve of her hips.

Small waist, flat stomach, the whisper of her nipple beneath her tank top*he couldn't wait to taste those nipples*, the slope of her shoulders *he longed to trail kisses down*, her creamy neck and full lips he still felt the warmth from their last kiss and ……. _Uh oh_.

Hermione didn't move as she awoke to Draco looking hungrily at her.

As his eyes roamed freely over her body she noticed his pants getting tighter by the second. So when his eyes met hers, she smirked …he scowled, then recovered quickly and asked "How are you feeling, drunk one?"

"I'm not drunk anymore. The water took care of that. I just felt tired, so I put on some light pj's and sat down to study, but …"

He was still looking at her with those hungry eyes.

She stood up and closed the distance. "How are you feeling, Draco?" she asked softly

He growled and before he knew it he bent down and brushed his lips to hers.

She responded by placing her hand on his chest and her other over his shoulder.

She moved slightly so that she could feel his arousal against her core and with that move she heard him moan.

The kiss deepened. She opened her lips to his tongue. She sucked and nibbled on his lips. He picked her up and carried her to his bed and with a wave of his wand her shirt was off and his mouth was on her nipple. She gasped and wanted to scream…_this felt amazing_.

He moved her legs around his waist and pressed his manhood to her.

_Merlin, she felt good_. He thought.

He trailed kisses down her stomach to her shorts. He quickly, a bit roughly, pulled them off to toss them into the corner.

He kissed her passionately _she isn't wearing any knickers_…that information made him harder…if that was possible; he had to have this girl and brought his hand up to tease her nipple. Squeeze her breast, pinch her nipple….

She moaned his name, which only provoked him more.

After he magically (literally) disrobed he said "open for me, baby."

Breathlessly wanting him to lick her there, she did as she was told.

He started flicking her clit with his tongue and penetrating her with his fingers slowly.

_She was so wet and tasted so good._

He stuck his tongue as far as it would go into her and moved up to gently bite her clit then suck on it.

Her hips were bucking slightly now and her hands were fisted with clumps of his sheets. She was panting, going crazy wanting him.

She watched him remove his fingers and put them in his mouth…_oh. My. God. This is killing me._ She thought hazily.

"Please…." She begged him.

"Is this your first time?" He asked lovingly. She nodded yes.

"Are you sure you want to?" again, she nodded.

When he stood up, she looked down and saw what was in store. Her eyes reflected the fear he was expecting. He was rather…well endowed.

"Will you fit?" she asked dumbly. After she said it, she got embarrassed for making such a stupid comment.

He laughed a little and nodded. "But it will hurt you for a few minutes."

She nodded "I know. I've read about it."

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked right before he bent down to lick her again.

Right before she was about to cum he stopped and told her "spread your legs, love."

She did and he bent over her and kissed her. The most passionate and loving kiss ….just then she felt Draco move and then blinding pain.

She yelped and tears …. He stopped moving, but then after a few seconds she touched his arm and he started moving again.

"Open up for me. I'm not all the way in." She spread her legs and moved her knee higher on his hip.

Draco slowly slid in and out. He then took her legs and put them on his shoulders. He slid in farther and she panted and was going crazy with pleasure.

He started going faster; he put his thumb on her clit and started rubbing softly, while the other hand held her legs in place.

He was stretching her and it felt so good, she wanted him inside her always.

"Mea. You are so tight. Ahhhh, Mea. Mine."

"Draco. Don't stop. Don't stop. Ohhhhh that feels so good. Please….harder."

They came together; she screamed his name and he screamed hers….

Both panting, they lay down – entwined and when her breathing steadied and he saw her closed eyes, he hugged her gently and whispered "I love you." He drifted to sleep thinking that she was already slumbering.

***

A few weeks of no threats and hanging out with Ginny and the Slytherin girls – life was good.

Ginny needed to stay in shape for Quidditch so Hermione, Pansy and Ginny started jogging around Hogwarts in the evening.

This evening was unnaturally warm and they had just finished their run when Pansy had to chat with a Professor about extra credit.

"Pansy, put your shirt back on. You don't want to walk in there with those little…and I mean _little_ shorts and sports bra all sweaty asking for 'extra credit'." Hermione said with laughter in her voice.

At Pansy arching one brow and flipping her hair back, she walked towards the door…

"or maybe you do." Hermione said with a shrug and a smirk

Ginny had to run up to her common room to finish some homework so after a quick goodbye and a promise for a late night snack, she left.

Hermione was walking alone down the deserted hallway, with glistening skin, a sports bra and her shorts and sneakers. She felt strong after their run.

Her heart rate was back to normal and she was looking forward to nice shower when suddenly she was roughly pulled into one of Hogwarts many nooks and crannies.

Ron turned her around so she was facing him and gripped her upper arms with such force that she cried out. He shook her to make her stop making noise.

"You walk around here looking like one those Slytherin whores and smiling like you rule the world." He bit out.

The look in his eyes made her very nervous.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"You should be mine; you should be with me" he sneered as he looked her up and down.

He rammed his lips so forcefully on hers that his teeth cut her lip and she screamed for him to stop.

He forced his tongue in her mouth; she was so panicked that she bit it and stomped on his foot.

He was so surprised he let go and she bolted out of the corner, but he caught her leg and she tripped landing on the cement floor with a loud crack as her knee hit.

"HELP!" she yelled, but she knew students were in the great hall for dinner.

She kicked at him, but it wasn't working, he was quick and had his had around her throat in an instant.

She couldn't breathe.

"Ron, please don't" she croaked. She was seeing stars and was going to black out soon.

He was clumsily pulling her shorts down.

"Don't you dare cry to me WHORE! Those tears don't work on me." he shouted.

As he fumbled around with her shorts then with his belt buckle, his grip eased.

She took advantage of the opportunity and kneed him in the groin.

Scrambling to pull her shorts back up and run away; she looked back to see that Blaise had run up to Ron and kicked him in the stomach, took his wand, then ran up to a scared and crying Hermione.

"It's ok, love. Let's get back to your room. Can you walk?" Blaise asked.

She tried to stand but her knee hurt so in one swift move, Blaise picked her up and started carrying her.

She was crying and couldn't stop.

Ron had scared her, but she also felt so betrayed by him.

She whispered the password, but with her crying and jagged breathes it wouldn't open so Blaise pounded on the door.

Draco opened it and Blaise carried Hermione in.

Draco's heart lurched, "What happened?" he asked almost in a panic.

"Ron attacked her." Blaise said with rage in his voice. "He would have caught her if I hadn't of heard her cry out. She kicked him, but he was recovering pretty quickly."

Hermione hobbled over to Draco and threw her arms around him and just sobbed.

He gave Blaise the I-got-this wave and Blaise left.

He picked her up and moved to the couch with her on his lap to comfort her.

***

Blaise walked into the hallway and down to the Gryffindor common room. He pounded on the door and Ginny opened it.

She smiled then noted the determined look on his face.

"What's up, Blaise?"

"Ron attacked Mea." Then he explained what he saw and she turned around and screamed "RONALD WEASLY! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

"What do you want, I'm busy"

"Accio Ron!" Ginny whispered

In the next instant Ron was floating down to where she stood with only his eyes to betray his fear and surprise at this turn of events.

"You hurt Mea? Why would you do that?"

"She deserved it. Did you see how she was dressed and she has been hanging out with Slytherin." He bit out.

"You and Harry rejecting her helped this along, but you had no right, Ronald. I'm telling mom. You are so in trouble!"

When Blaise thought all she was going to do was tell on him, she turned up her wand and slammed Ron into the fireplace…twice. Then went up to his crumpled body and kicked him in the groin and once in the head. He groaned.

"That should knock some sense into you, you moron." Ginny sneered.

She turned on her heel and pulled Blaise along with her going back to the heads room to see how Mea was.

About half way there Blaise said "I think I love you. No. No. I know I love you. I am completely impressed and in awe of your actions back there."

She smiled "you love me huh? Well aren't you the lucky one? I'm quite the catch"

In the next few seconds Pansy passes them and asks where they are going.

Blaise explains…everything and Pansy turns to follow them to check on Mea.

She notices the electricity in the air – _shit she is surprised she isn't electrocuted by it_. "Well, don't you make the cutest couple list?"

Blaise returns with "she thinks she's the catch."

"She is." Pansy quickly responds.

He stops with a fake hurt look on his face, a hand over his heart and a breathy sound like being socked in the stomach.

Both girls giggle and start walking again.

Blaise jogs to catch up and they reach the heads quarters shortly after.

They all walk in and Draco tells them she is in the shower and that she is fine.

Some minor bruising on her neck and arms, but ok. She doesn't want to go see Madam Pomfrey.

"He really scared her." Draco said with a shake of his head.

Draco looked up at Blaise with malice in his eyes and a desire to extend the crucio curse on Ron.

Blaise recognized the look and proceeded to explain what Ginny had done.

Draco smiled at Ginny – "I like the way you think, Weasley." Draco said proudly.

"You should have been there. I was soooo turned on by her." Blaise said without thinking.

"I said that aloud, didn't I?" as he looked around to everyone nodding that he did say that aloud.

"TMI, man, TMI." Draco laughed.

***

Later that week, after Ron was expelled, Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were returning from a run – they promised each other that none of them would be left alone, so they usually walked to the heads quarters, then Ginny and Pansy to Slytherin common room then Blaise would walk Ginny to Gryffindor.

During that time Blaise and Ginny got close.

He liked being with her, she was bright, funny, passionate and that red hair was to die for. He just couldn't stand it any longer…

"…I had to, you know?" Ginny asked.

She turned to look at Blaise when he didn't respond; she was met with his hot breath on her neck and the beginnings of a feathery kiss on her lips.

She accepted immediately. OH how she waited for this.

When his tongue met hers, her skin tingled and she was wet with wanting for him.

He picked her up and carried her to a corner behind a statue, her legs were already wrapped around him, and he undid his belt and pushed her knickers aside and slid inside her…so hot and wet.

Afterwards they held hands and kissed – then went their separate ways for the time being.

***

Meanwhile, she fell asleep with him holding her. He was so warm and strong and he really smelled so good. Just thinking about it made her want him again.

He was so happy that she was here. She was soft and sexy, he loved her so much.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Early in the morning, Draco woke up.

He was on his back and she on her stomach sleeping soundly.

The covers were low, which must have been the reason he awoke, the chill.

Mea was uncovered from her head to her knees. He loved the way her back sloped to her bottom and he traced the outline of her breast to her waist and around her hip.

She stirred, but didn't wake.

He had a raging erection by this time. He kneaded her bottom gently – he loved it.

He decided to be a bit bolder and positioned himself above her then kneaded both of her bottom cheeks. When he pulled them apart he suddenly had the urge to taste her. Tentatively at first, then with more pressure.

She moaned a bit and pushed her little bottom up towards his mouth. Her reaction provoked him further, he didn't think he could take much more, he shoved his tongue inside her and penetrated her other with his fingers….so wet.

He used some of her juices to lubricate her back end and slowly pushed his fingers into her inviting little star. She reared up in ecstasy panting.

He pushed her back down, pulling her hips up to him and spreading her legs a bit more so that her chest and head were on the sheets and her bottom up in the air.

He pinched her clit from this angle…hard and she gasped and bucked from the feeling.

He pushed his fingers into her back side while his mouth devoured her clit and wet folds.

She was yelling his name by this time

"Please Draco ahhhhh ahhh" she gasped

"In me. In me."

He was pulsing with anticipation at entering her – so he did with one swift move.

He was so big it still caught her breath.

He started moving with his fingers in her backside – pulled out gently and spanked her.

He pumped harder until she cried out, but he couldn't stop just yet.

He pulled out and started lapping her juices up again….sucking, nipping and licking. He pushed inside ready to cum.

"MEA!" he screamed.

He panted and then rolled over pulling her with him and drifted off to sleep…

***

The holidays were upon them. The first months of their last year had been good.

They were safe and only a couple of first years and one third years had been turned into various animals or plants due to their peers screwing up a potion or spell.

So Hermione and Draco as well as their prefects, counted themselves lucky.

Draco had been given some extra work from Professor Snape teaching him potions above and beyond even what the advanced students got to learn.

Hermione was quite chagrined at this, but she realized that is why she and Draco made such a good pair – he was _almost_ as smart as she was….almost.

Just then she heard a growl, felt pain …then nothing.

***

Draco couldn't find her anywhere; she should have been here before he got back.

He ran to look for her and then finally to Dumbldore and Snape.

"I can't find her." He said breathlessly.

"She isn't anywhere; not in the library, not running, not in the great hall, not in any of her classrooms, not in Gryffindor common rooms, not with Ginny or Blaise, not anywhere!" He was gasping for air on the verge of panic.

He failed her. He was supposed to be protecting her.

Snape read his mind

"It is not your fault Mr. Malfoy. We shall find her." He soothed….well as much as he could soothe anyone.

Snape stood up "I am going to brew a locating potion. Let us meet back here in 20 minutes." He told Dumbldore and left the room.

Dumbledore had been warned that Fenrir Greybacks brother was here looking for those who murdered his brother.

***

Hermione woke with a start.

She could smell….something really rancid, she was almost afraid to open her eyes, but she did.

Ganta Greyback smiled back at her.

It was his breath she smelled.

Ganta was not as large as his brother, but he was every bit as fierce and frightening to look at – he was a bit darker than Fenrir with a more reserved appearance, if you could call it that –than Fenrir. This reservation and unpredictability made Ganta slightly…ok hella more frightening than his brother. Looking in his eyes, she became more and more nervous by the second.

***

Everyone was looking for her.

"MEA!" "MEEEAAA?" "HERMIONE?!"

She screamed for the pain was too much, Ganta had clawed down her side from her underarm to her thigh across her ribs just missing her hip bone leaving a trail of blood and skin.

She was crying now, trying in vain to think of a silent spell she could stun him with. He seemed to read her mind

"Child. Do you really think I would just leave you to think of something clever? No no no. you can't think straight because I cast a confundus charm – it leaves one a bit ….hazy." Ganta stated.

"My brother was right, you are quite enticing. The smell of your blood, the heady mix of sweat and fear. Oooohhh how I would love to feel your wetness around me."

She spit in his face and he growled and slapped her…..hard.

She felt like her eyeball was going to pop out any moment.

"I like feisty." As he leaned over and shoved his tongue in her mouth and fingered her nipple. She bit down as hard as she could and screamed again.

He hit her again and knocked her out.

"listen. Did you hear that?" Draco whispered to Blaise. "It's her." They ran towards the screams.

Ganta growled, stood and saw Draco, Dumbledore, Snape and another running towards him with their wands out.

He looked at her passed out "until next time, child." And sprinted away.

They found her right as she was coming to – she started screaming and thrashing

"Mea." "Mea! It's Draco. He's gone. It's ok, you are ok now." He paled when he looked down at her side and then looked up pleadingly at Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey appeared and apparated to the hospital wing with Hermione in tow.

"She'll be ok, but Ganta used magic and there will be scars." Madam Pomfrey informed Snape who conveyed that to Draco. Draco then began the business of apologies and tears. He held her hand begging her to forgive him and promising her he would never let anything happen to her again.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Love. I'm here."

"Stop crying. You're wetting my bed." she croaked with a slight smile.

He smiled at her and then his face fell

"You'll have scars." She nodded and let a tear run down her cheek.

"I love you." He said simply, but didn't expect her to return the feeling.

He kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave. She caught his hand weakly,

"I love you more than you know. Please don't leave."

***

Two years later, Hermione was working for the ministry as a Division Head over the Office of Muggle Affairs (OMA) and the Health and Welfare of Magical Creatures (HWMC) Dept. Draco had wrapped up Auror training last year and was working on a case that he considered his baby from start to finish regarding some Veela attacks.

They had dinner and went back to her place for a night cap – as they were lying in bed naked in the moonlight, Draco pushed a small box to her.

She smiled – it wasn't her birthday…_oh my God, our anniversary?_

He looked at her alarm and shook his head

"Just open it." He whispered.

She did and found the most beautiful ring. She gasped

"Mea, would you be my wife? There isn't a minute that goes by that I don't think of you. I love you and want to be with you always. You saved me."

Tears Tears and more Tears….he was waiting "YES!" "I will." She kissed him; _well this was as good a time as any._

"Draco?"

He looked down at her with arched eyebrows "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

A slow smile crossed his face and his hand moved to her stomach.

He kissed her passionately and with so much love. He felt so lucky…


End file.
